


The spirit of the pumpkin festival

by Feverwood



Category: Holiday movie fantasy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwood/pseuds/Feverwood
Summary: Amanda, a wizard lost her wand and she returns home for the local pumpkin festival. Everything seems to be going wrong for her and she upsets the Miller’s young great daughter. This pheasant woman is a sorcerer and helps Amanda remember how magic grows from within and Rachel teaches this woman to be a sorcerer.





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda ducks as the necrotic blast blows a chunk of stone to dust, rolling behind the large wooden alter. This was not good. She looked around to see another squad of skeletons pour in behind the gloating Darren. 

“Come now, this is pointless. You are out numbered, honestly we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“I don’t want to marry you!”

“Don’t be a fool. You are going to marry me regardless, it is my destiny.”

“You can’t marry me if I’m dead.”

Darren began to laugh as the skeletons move closer. “How can you have ever become the grand wizard? You are so so stupid. I’m a Necromancer. Dead to me is not a deterrent. It is just a mild stepping stone. You will recover.”

“Maybe I don’t want to recover? Maybe just give up!”

“Spoken like a true idiot. Please. I have already won.”

Amanda waved her wand sending the squad of skeletons off the portal tower, then stepped up to the portal casting area. “Get back! I just want yo get away!”

“Amanda, our wands are linked,’ Darren grinned, “no matter were you go, I will follow you. His grin grew as she realized what e said was true. “There is no where you can go that I will not find you.”

She flicked her wrist and threw open a gate, “there is one thing that I can do then, do that you will never find me.” She broke her wand, “come and find me now.” The portal began to fluctuate as it collapsed but she quickly threw herself into the shimmering light.

As she fell she heard Darren shouted after her but all she felt were the tears down her face. She destroyed her focus to magic, she would no longer be a wizard.


	2. Chapter one

Amanda fell through the portal space bouncing between destinations unable to break free. Maybe she would end her days her torn apart by the magic she was now cut off from. 

Tumbling through a weak point in the fabric of realities she found herself colliding with a large orange squash with a sickening thuck. 

Unable to pull herself from the gooey mess her body quickly drifted into slumber.


	3. Interlude one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Amanda meet.

Amanda put down her wand and ran out of the garage. A large moving truck pulled up to the empty farmhouse across the brook. Maybe they Wouk do have a dog. She wanted a dog but after what happened to the frog, her mother would not let her have a pet. 

There did not seem to be a dog. Amanda frowned as she turned around ready to go back to her wand practice. She was going to be a wizard and she needed to have the best wand technique for tomorrow’s Witch Rangers Jamboree. This year she was gonna win. 

Taking less than three and a quarter steps, Amanda felt a tap on her shoulder, as she twisted around she saw a cute redhead girl, stroking a large cat that was curled up in the newcomers arms. 

“I’m Rachel! Want to be friends?” Amanda gave a bright smile as she was sure something about this girl that seemed magical. She could almost taste the energy coming off her. 

“Sure! I’m a Amanda!” The brunette reached out with her free hand and stroked the kitty, “what’s your cat’s name?”

“Cat?” Rachel looked confused as the ball of fur extended its legs. Twice as oh this is Lorelai. She’s my pet spider. She likes you. Do you want her to walk over you? Mom says it feels like tiny kisses on your skin, but Pa thinks it feels like his skin wants to jump off.”

Amanda blinked and tried to keep her smile, it was important when making new friends not to run away. She was always running away. Not in a bad way but people didn’t like her that much. They thought that she was messing with things a girl should not be involved in. Things like quantum magical conversion and advanced wand techniques. 

They were always telling her that it was time for that later. Now it was time to be a child. Now was the time just to have fun. How could she have fun....

Amanda stopped practically everything as Rachel placed her hand on her arm. There was a charge of electricity as two fonts of magical power began to crackle against each other, she was so excited to find another girl like herself she blurted out, “you’re a wizard!?” 

Amanda wanted to hug Rachel but there was a spider between them. 

Rachel shook her head, “no. Sorry. I’m going to be a sorcerer. I really don’t like the boring rules that wizards try to shove onto us. They can be such stick in the muds.” Rachel stopped speaking as she noticed Amanda clutching her wand. 

“Oh. So you are a...” the two girls went silent as they saw how they were on opposite side of a magical device that was centuries old. Yet they did not break contact. Somehow they knew they were linked somehow. 

That and the fact Lorelai was now halfway between them. 

Amanda smiled never wanting this feeling to end.


	4. Chapter two

In the cold morning Rachel wakes, autumn was coming and soon she would be shovelling snow. . At least it looked like this year’s festival was going to be a hit. Even their pumpkin was leading in the gossip. This time she would best Gerry. 

A strange sound perks her ears up. Oh no! She thought as she rushed into the garden expecting to find some rodent trying to eat her giant prize wining pumpkin.

Maybe the judges would not look at a little rodent hole if she came to rescue quick enough. 

Sadly what she saw was worse.  
Much worse. 

Rachel began to scream as she drew magic from around her. There was something in there, inside her destroyed pumpkin that was going to pay. To hell with the mess. 

Inside the partially frozen goo, Amanda pulled herself free in a jolt of energy finding the bit of wand in her hand. She grunted a sigh realizing she was unprotected, fumbling to find her dagger. She could see a very pissed off woman I front of her collecting magic from the garden. There was a beanstalk that was rapidly turning brown.

“Who in the nine hells are you, and what have you done to my prize winning pumpkin!” To accent her point Rachel shot a bolt of crackling mauve energy past Amanda which began to smoulder an unsuspecting cactus tree. 

Amanda sank back into the semi frozen pulp. Maybe she would be safe there. There seemed to be a long passes before Rachel poked her head over the pumpkin shell. 

“Are you ok? Are you quite daft?” Rachel slowed down her words, “do you need to see your caretaker now?” Rachel regretted saying this before Amanda began to sob. It made her feel uncomfortable watching the woman break down in pumpkin goo. 

With Amanda still Sobbing softly, Rachel pulled herself away from the pumpkin shell. This was starting to get awkward. It was one thing yo blast a beardeer into next week but a crying woman. That was just a little pathetic. 

Maybe if she called out to her the woman would regain some composure. It would be best for everyone involved. But all of that sobbing. It really is uncomfortable. I wish she would get a hold of herself. That would be nice. Really nice. 

“Hey? Are you ok? Could you please stop crying now?” Rachel flipped her hands around, filtering her rage into concern through her magic, showering the crying woman with a soft rain fall lightly of positive emotion. 

Amanda’s sobs dried up as she became overwhelmed with the thought of warm up mouse wrestling with kittens. “I just want yo be left alone”m cones the sift broken voice from inside the pumpkin shell. 

Rachel nodded then walked away until she found herself at her threshold. Wait! This is mine farm. Shrugging she pushed into the kitchen. “Pa there is a woman in my pumpkin. I’m going to run her a bath.”


	5. Interlude two

Amanda pulled Rachel closer to her, as a cherry blossom exploded in the night sky but felt the distance grow between them. There was a large green shower of Sparks above them as Rachel pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” Amanda tried to move closer but the redhead pushed a large piece of pumpkin pie in front of her. “You know what is wrong.”

Amanda gave a half nod, picking up the piece of pie and shoving a third of it into her mouth, she mumbled, “Gerry won’t always grow the largest pumpkin. You’ll get him next year.”

Rachel threw up her hands in disbelief, the paper plate falling down, “this isn’t about pumpkins.” She held herself into a ball and slumped against the tree, she muttered, “Ok it’s a little about his pumpkin. How can he have won the largest pumpkin contest twelve years in a row. He has to be using magic.”

“He’s a Druid, and besides running around naked in his yard on a full moon, which is in the rules by the way, there is no magic. They tested. Twice.” Amanda shoved the rest of her pie slice into her face. She licked her fingers clean before cuddling with Rachel. 

Rachel shrugged her shoulders in a vain attempt to be left alone but Amanda held her body close. “I don’t want to take about this.”

“Take to me, cutterbug, this is supposed yo be a wonderful day. Look they have fireworks.” Amanda waited for a large red and green explosion before adding, “for us.”

Rachel pulled herself deeper into a ball. “The is no us. I thought there was an us. I thought you wanted to take me up here. Come up here on Pumpkin night and propose to me. You know. What normal people do.”

“I can’t marry you. I have to go to wizard university. I wanted to tell you so we could celebrate together!” She looked towards the pie plate, there were two slices left maybe Amanda would let her have some more. 

“You’re leaving me. I don’t want to celebrate you leaving me.” 

There was a small snap of realization as Amanda figured out what was going on. She pulled Rachel around so she could say this to her face. “I’m not leaving forever. It’s only a four year course and another six if I go for my grand wizard. Plus I will come back.”

Tears began to trace a path on Rachel’s face, “you don’t need to be a wizard. Give up the spell books and the wand. Magic is in you. It’s not rituals and fetishes. Why can’t you see that!”

“I’ve always been a wizard. You’ve always been a sorcerer. We can live together. Nobody cares here. I’ll be back in a few short years and then we can get married. I’m doing this for us. I just want to be the best I can ever be.”

Sniffing back a tear, “you are already the best Amanda.”


	6. Chapter three

Amanda pulled herself out of the pumpkin shell, scraping in vain to get the pulp off of her. The air was warming up in the morning sun but the mess on her was still frigid. She hopped a bit to warm herself up as she looked around the farmyard. It was a very family looking place and she thought back to when she lived in the country before she went to wizard school. There was a flash of Gond memories that flooded her mind a smile. This farm was very much like her first girlfriend’s. Right down to the broken stool leaning on the barn’s wall. 

Her heart swelled as she heard Rachel come out of the house. “It’s not going to be too warm but it will be better than those clothes, I brought you something my mother used to year. It should. “ Rachel voice faltered as she recognized the woman under the goo?

“Amanda?” She took a timid step towards the wizard.

A bright smile blew up on Amanda’s face, taking three and a half steps towards Rachel, her arms open for an embrace. “oh my goodness Rachel, thank Mystra that I found you, something terrible happened...” Amanda was stopped in her tracks as Rachel slapped her, the outfit she was carrying dropped to the ground. 

Caressing her face Amanda saw the rage in Rachel, as she spat at her, “you stopped coming back!”

Taking a step back, Amanda put herself in an optimal wand defence posture before realizing that she was now forever wandless, “I didn’t stop, I’m just trying to find the time to come back. I was just here in the spring!” He words fell flat with no conviction. 

Pointing a finger at her ex, “that was eight years ago. You stopped writing six and a half years ago. I gave up sending you cookies five years ago.”

“I miss those cookies.”

Rachel scoffed, “but you don’t miss me?” 

Amanda looked puzzled at the question of course she missed Rachel it hadn’t been that long since she talked. Unfortunately this silence was interpreted slightly different. 

“Right. I figured. Well what else could go wrong today. My ex blows up the only pumpkin I’ve ever managed to grow bigger than Gerry’s and now is waiting for me to show her where the bath is. But no. She knows where the bath is. Just this time she is gonna bathe alone.”

“It hasn’t been that long? Has it?” Even in her confused system Amanda realized too late that was exactly the wrong thing to say, soon the words began to fumble out of her mouth, “I for t mean not to vine back. But everything was going so well, and I was making a life for us that was perfect for us. You Wouk do have loved it. Cant you see how I just wanted us to be happy?”

“So you stopped talking to me? Did you think I wouldn’t wait for you?”

“I just got busy, it wasn’t you! I mean you could have said something.”

“I didn’t say anything? Did you even read the letters I sent with the cookies? How many times Wouk from I ask you to come home and not get a reply, you can’t just take. I just wanted you to give something.”

“I gave you everything.”

“No you think you have me done tuning but all you did was hide. You didn’t want to live you just wanted to be safe. You can’t be safe Amanda. You need yo take risks if you want to have anything worthwhile.”

“You don’t know what I was doing for our life. All the time that I anted you come back but I was nobody. I just wanted to prove to you that I am someone.

Rachel shook her head, “you never had to prove anything to me.” There was a silence they grew between them. Neither willing to fill in the silence as Amanda began to shiver. 

“Oh! Amanda I thought I heard you?” Pa poked his head out of the window, you best get into the bath before it gets cold. It’s good that you came back.” 

Disgusted, Rachel loudly stomped away.


	7. Chapter Four

Alone in her bath, Amanda stewed. The nerve of Rachel. If she was with me I would soak her head. It’s not like I forgot about her or anything. 

Amanda sank under the water, trying to wash the gunk off her.

This was stupid. She didn’t even ask about why I ended up back here. Not that I would want to. I mean I am glad that I am back but hell she thinks that I three myself on her pumpkin. I could have been killed and all she cares about is that stupid rivalry wit Getty. 

It’s totally stupid. 

Amanda say in the water, stewing in her annoyance unaware of how much trouble she would be in. Well that would come later. 

Right now as the water cooled her frustration drifted away, yes Rachel was going to be pissed for a while but she didn’t need to interact with her now. 

She was safe. Maybe she could crash at her old place. Mom was still here, wasn’t she? At least there should be enough good will for her to find herself a place. 

What was she going to do now? It’s not that she has much in the way of regular skills. She could become an archivist, many wizards who can’t cut it often make it as recorders of what is happening. It might be good for now, keep herself out of official records. I’m sure he won’t look for me but I should hide as much as possible. 

She could teach young wizards proper technique but there as no real power in her anymore. A wizard dies with her wand. Maybe she should have. Somehow she found herself back home, I mean it is better that she is here. At least for now. 

In the first few seconds she saw Rachel, her heart rose. Having forgotten just how beautiful it was to look at her. All those positive emotions came flooding in. 

Then slap!

I’m not saying I did not deserve that. I don’t think I’m welcomed here anymore. I need to get out of here. Just go someplace new so that they won’t know how much I have fallen. 

It’s not like she couldn’t come with me? I mean tend not now. I doubt she will want to come with me anywhere. I wonder how long I have been in the bath and more importantly how long I can stay here. 

It’s not like she couldn’t come with me? I mean tend not now. I doubt she will want to come with me anywhere. I wonder how long I have been in the bath and more importantly how long I can stay here. 

Sadly the water was now as chilly as the air, so without any other reason, Amanda stepped out of the bath, the water clinging to her body until she wrapped herself in a towel. 

If she was really lucky, she could get dressed before sneaking out. She didn’t want to deal with the disappointment of seeing Rachel again.


	8. Interlude three

Various skeletons swarmed the capital, daring the population to join their ranks while Darren held the tip of Rachel ’s wand, absently rolling it between is fingers while he paced. How could he have been so stupid?

’I must be too much of a romantic’ hoping that fool woman would have join him willingly in his destiny of converting the wizard world into a be romantic empire that could never die. Her raw magical energy would have fuelled his plans for decades to come. 

Next time he would not be so foolish, he would find Amanda and put this right. Point the wand fragment to his lick commander, he barked orders, “take as many hours as you need but I need Rachel returned to me!”

The unliving nodded quickly back. “It will be done my lord. If she still exists she can not hide from the web of death.”

Darren snapped his head to the lich, “if she exists? Will not her soul haunt me until I have used it up?”

“Perhaps, my lord, but no one has ever traveled without a wand. It is possible she was ripped apart by the magical vortex that exists between all realms. If she had something that anchored her to reality.”

Darren scoffed, “she has nothing, all she ever was was a wizard and she gave that up in a foolish attempt to get away from her true destiny.”


	9. Chapter five

Rachel pounded out the dough wishing a little that she was taking out her rage on Amanda. Not that she would. Unless she. No. 

She thought that she was over Amanda, but clearly there was something still bubbling under the surface. Right now she just had to get through the rest of the day. Yes the pumpkin was destroyed but there would be another harvest next year. 

Maybe she was a little harsh today, I mean it’s not like she did anything to change her situation. Was she waiting on Amanda to return, or did she just not want to be hurt again? 

Wiping the tears away, she looked at the mess of dough on the counter. Shaking her head she pushed the pieces back together. 

Nope, not over Amanda. 

Looking out the window, Rachel stares at the driveway the two of them met oh so many years ago. How she knew this was going to be a great adventure together but never expected it to well just end. 

She knew everything would end in time, but she didn’t want it to have ended so soon. Heck she was pretty sure that if Amanda didn’t fall out of the sky, they would never have reconnected. 

It was strange however, to why Amanda came back. Obviously the woman didn’t plan to dump herself into a pumpkin patch, let alone hers, but was it some grand wizarding project that went pear shaped or did she add that twist to her wrist she gets when she is nervous. Rachel smiled as she thought of all the spells ruined by improv. Try as she might, Amanda never used to believe her that magic was not just something that came from a book. It was all around them, waiting to be released without a wand being used. 

But as most wizards wrongly believe, they look down on sorcerers because they think magic needs to be structured. Still unable to comprehend the existence that is right in front of them. She thought that all the time spent with Amanda would rub off. 

Biting her lip, Rachel remembered the last time they spent together, the last night with anyone. No this was not the time to chase something that she gave up long ago. This was no time to hope on youthful lust, but she couldn’t stop the rush of excitement that rushed through her body, making her gasp for air. 

Holding the counter, she calmed herself, cursing the fact that she had not been with anyone since Amanda left, refusing to accept that she still took up space in her lust. Why was this happening now? 

Looking out the window she could see Amanda sneaking away. Not even waiting for her clothes to be ready, she is just taking off with her mothers clothing. She could call out but why? 

Amanda never came back, this just proves that she didn’t want to be here anymore. Let her go. Move on. 

Don’t cry.


	10. Chapter Six

Pulling herself out of the cold water Amanda looks relaxed. There was no way she could go out and talk with Rachel now. It would probably be best to sneak away now. Rachel would probably like if she left then sent the clothes back. Quickly she dressed herself before she snuck out of the back way. It would be a quick dash across the field without alerting anyone. 

The first thing she should do is to find her folks. If everything was right in the world they would have the place across the way. Sure Amanda had though that maybe she could make it better with Rachel but yo be honest, she should have bolted there in the first place. Not that Rachel would have not guessed where she escaped to. 

Dashing across the field, once again not looking back at what she was running away from, Amanda makes it a few hundred meters before her body gives out. If she teaches mages, see us going to stress the importance of physically fitness. It was so much easily just to teleport somewhere. 

Catching her breath she finds that she dropped the nub of her wand somewhere. Taking a look at the path she made, Longfellow of what she had lost. Steadying herself she shakes off the longing and begins to walk away. 

Rachel was right, you can’t recapture the past. Amanda took a deep breath. Her she was now at the threshold of her parents place. Were they even there. It dawned on her that she was escaping one past for another. 

There were way too many moments she spent on the porch, her hand poised to unable to knock. 

In the end, the choice was made for her. The door opened and a hunched over woman wrapped her in a hug. Get in you big hug and give your mother a hug. Why didn’t you write you were coming?”

“It was a surprise.” Amanda lied. Well it was a surprise to her at the very least. She Dave a meek smile as she was drawn in to a big hug. So nice to be home and have people who missed her. 

“Your father’s in town, he should be home soon. Have you been over to see Rachel?” Her mother looked her over, recognizing the dress. “I guess you have been.” A smile grew on her face. “You two are such a great couple.”

An odd grin wobbles over Amanda’s face. This was not the time to mention that she was not seeing Rachel. They must know. Surely she was the family’s only idiot when it came to love. 

Right?

There was a rush of sadness that washed over her at this moment, for as bad as she thought she was she never thought it would be this bad. In one day she found out the only reason she was on the council was for a sacrifice, gave up magic and lost her one true love. 

Somehow she found herself sitting at a cluttered kitchen table with a platter of soup and little sandwiches. It took her a second to notice that they were cut into hearts. She looked up in surprise and saw her mom eating the crusts. 

It was just like being home. Well like nothing had changed. But then why would it have? 

“You’re not eating,” 

Amanda snapped back to her mother’s gaze as she shook her thoughts away. “I’m sorry I was just thinking. What were you saying?”

“I was thinking when your father gets back, we should go over and invite Rachel over for dinner. We haven’t seen her in ages.”

Amanda frowned. “I don’t think that is a good idea” 

Dianne placed her hand on Amanda’s, “why what’s wrong? Did you two have a falling out?”

Biting her lip, Amanda looked down at her good, pushing it around. 

“Oh that woman, what has she now gone and dumped you for?” Amanda did see her mom wrap her in a large hug. She felt herself falling into the warmth of her mother’s forgiving nature. She knew she could say anything right now and her mother would make her feel better.

Amanda told her mom everything.


	11. Interlude Four

“Sir!”a wisp of a Spectre drifted into Darren’s view. 

Rolling his eyes Darren takes a deep sigh. He hated dealing with Gerald. “What is it now?”

“We have definitely eliminated that he magus is no longer in this realm.”

Darren rubbed his forehead. “Any luck with the other twelve?” 

“Well, we haven’t check your home realm, and no one has bothered with the negarealm. She’s not dead so her body would have been lost.”

“But not her spirit. Go check there. I need to be sure. If there is a chance we can resurrect her body, we must act.”

“Very well, my lord.” The spectre drifted away as Darren walked towards the casting runes. Several skeletons were busy redrawing the symbols for the ritual. There was still time left. All he had to do was find her body. With that focus there would be nothing to stop him. He would rule the realms forever. 

His hand curled into a fist, how dare this woman deny him his birthright. He would have to think of a way to punish her. It would be the least he could do to repay.


	12. Chapter Seven

Amanda pulled the covers off her as the stream of light came into the room. Outside there was a kerfuffle. She was surprised how comfy her bed still was. In the daylight the room looked a million years away from the woman did is now.

So many trinkets that meant the realm to her when she was a teenager, before she knew how the world was. How the world could betray her. She had been gone so long but her saw herself her in this room. At least the frame. If she was lucky maybe she could find herself again.

But in order for that to happen, she would have to survive the next week. Maybe two. If her mother would keep her head down, maybe it will be ok. I don’t know. 

If I was going yo be that lucky, I was going to have to work on it. While I could continue to wear Rachel’s mother’s clothing I wanted to get something a bit more me. Unfortunately the clothes that hung in my closet were either a little too small or way too teen. If I still had my wand I could take out a few and not stand out too much. A few sweaters, a broom skirt would at least allow me to look rustic until I could afford a newer clothes. If only if I had my wand. What was I thinking?

Well it might have been trying to become the undead bride of a warlord. Maybe that was enough to give up magic, if I could believe this maybe I’d be happy. Hell if I paid attention to Rachel more, I’d never be disappointed again. 

Who am I kidding? Rachel could never be happen with me. I was always just treading water with her, waiting for her to see that I was just a shame of a girlfriend. I’m surprised that she waited that long. 

Amanda was not ready for today. 

Mother had a look in her eye. She had decided somewhere between ripping out the weeds and choosing a few carrots that she needed to fix things. 

She was just going to walk right over to Rachel and explain how this was all a big misunderstanding and that she should reconsider just what she was throwing away. Sure Amanda was a bit of an odd duck but that was no reason to stop loving her. This was love. 

At least that what I thought she was going to do. I wasn’t going to take any chances. I throw the old bathrobe on and dash for the stairs, my hand already casting a silence spell. 

A flash of frost coated my hand, the energy unable to channel properly. I flick the spell away before I caught something worse. Halfway across our farm, I hear a tear and feel my housecoat start to fall away from me. 

A few uninterested stares of our goats as I fall forward in a hopeless attempt to escape being seen. Maybe if she could push herself into the dirt. That is a thing? Right?

The next thing I felt was a finger poking my shoulder. Then the tones of Rachel ’s voice. “Just what do you think you are doing?”

I try to bury myself deeper into the mud but end up just gasping for air, thrusting myself over I lay on my back. I can feel the mud seeping. “I didn’t want my mom to embarrass me...” I felt my voice trail off as I realized the absurdity of my words. 

Rachel just smiled, “I thought you would have just popped your mom back to the house.”

Rolling herself into a ball, Amanda chuckled. “ya that would have been smarter. Next time.” Amanda hoped her smile would silence this damn situation.

It did not. 

“Get up out if the mud, Amanda.” Rachel rolled her eyes but Amanda was sure she took a few extra seconds checking out Amanda’s ass before she firmly walked back to Joan. 

“I think living in the Realm Magica has finally rotted your daughter’s brain.”


End file.
